James Munroe
James Patrick Munroe is the once Cardassian loving Terran who made his life on Prime as an Archon. Hard-working and dedicated, James made his dreams come true on his own despite his families outcry against it. Getting an in with the First Family, he is recently divorced with three children and serves the Attorney General to President Devrix's administration. Background Information In 2368, Sarah had been assigned to the conn and was in command of the bridge when the Enterprise struck a series of quantum filaments. She was killed when the conn station exploded. Shawn remained a widower for several years until he was introduced to Questa while he was on Cardassia, appreciating her support with James. Later, Shawn interacted with a 'Cardassian' officer by the name of Jevun, only to discover a strange attraction. He found out it is Questa and then two went intimate and no idea that Questa conceived despite precautions, prompting Questa to pick Shawn over Eron Bern in marriage. With Questa as his step-mother, James formed an Odepus complex, leading some heightened tension. Soon enough, however the Munroe marriage failed and James' parents divorce. Shawn eventually found love again with Keiko, James' former school teacher, and they married. James' family is one known for having a lot of wealth/latinum which is produced through the Munroe resorts in Toronto, the Ferengi Stock Market and proper investments. After problems between himself and his own father, over his choices to be pro-Cardassian and love for the culture, James attached himself to Bern. Bern was able to guide him and teach him many things about the culture, taking the boy under his wing. James often felt closer to Bern than his own father and was devastated when Bern was declared dead in 2381. When Eron returned from the mUniverse, James was one of the few people who knew. James had a falling out with Eron when his new identity, Onel, was sleeping with his wife Cydja. Personal Life Neo Magro (2379-2379): James met the girl he lost his virginity to through his sister's Rebecca Munroe. Hitting it off at a nightclub in March of 2379, the two started to exclusively date for almost a year while the family was living on Earth. Neo was the girl that he eventually lost his virginity too, opening the door to many other possibilities. Soon enough, James made the decision to leave for Earth and stay on Cardassia for recreation and enrolled in school. He ended up cheating on Neo, promptly breaking it off when he came back to Earth, wishing to be single when starting university on Cardassia. Ashta Sarex (2380-2380): James met his ex-girlfriend in the summer of 2380 during a visit to Earth. Because she was the only Cardassian around, he formed an interest in her and the two started to date. It was a short lived summer romance, which didn't work because of James' motives and eventual long-distance relationship. James and Ashta quickly broke up and Ahsta rebounded with soon to be husband Avarin. Ashley Moss (2381-2381): James met his ex-girlfriend in January, 2381 when she began an understudy to his father. Together, on a trip to Cardassia, the two became more than friends, which started off their relationship. Keeping up the long distance the relationship only lasted two months, breaking up in April of 2381 when Cydja Damar-Bern expressed an interest in dating her long time friend. The break up was nasty, fueled by Ashley's bitterness at being left for a richer, younger, Cardassian woman that she figured James was using just to get ahead in his career. They no longer speak. Current Spouse(s) Indira Frobisher James met his second wife, Indira Frobisher, in 2406 through a former client who is Indira's half-brother. At first, they were only together as lovers because Indira was married and had a mutual arrangement to have another partner as her husband was uninterested. Throughout the time they were together, they formed an emotional bond which was heightened after her divorce. In August, 2406 they confessed their love for each other and were exclusive dating before their break up in Feb, 2407 over her decision to raise her niece as her own child. In October of that same year they got back together before later getting married in 2409. They do not have children. Previous Spouse(s) Cydja Bern James met his first wife, Cydja Damar, in 2375 (Post 2896) and seem to have been destined to be together. Finally, when James moved to Cardassia to go to University he and Cydja got closer after she broke up with Dayin. Cydja soon convinced him to be intimate with her and they became an official couple. By the time she was 15 they were engaged, despite Corat Damar's harsh criteria (sans a dowry). Their marriage was referenced to be in trouble shortly after the birth of their son Eron. Trying to reconcile, they had another child but bad behaviour from their eldest put even more strain on the family. Cydja filed for divorce. They have three children together. Children James has three children with Cydja Bern named Saharah Selas, Eron Munroe and Odessa Munroe. Please see their links for more information. James has one child with Sandra-Dee Woods named James Woods. In 2407, he was asked my his sisters wife to be a sperm donor so they would be able to have children of their own. Donating a sample, he conceived a child via invitro fertilization. James has two step-children with Indira Frobisher named Cedric Frobisher and Carsten Frobisher. Please see their links for more information. Education and Career When James turned 18 and was finally an adult, he applied to the University of Cardassia. Entering into a four year program in Cardassian Law and Foreign Relations with a minor in engineering, he didn't graduate until June 2384. Despite being a Terran, all of James' hard work put him graduating in the top 15 of his class. Finally, later in 2384, James was accepted into a Masters program that lasted three years, ending with a one year internship at a diplomatic office. During his graduate degree, Cydja had also been attending the University with a focus on archaeology. Capping off his education, James and Cydja moved to Earth, where he received a law degree from Harvard University. Graduating in 2390, he finished with another internship in a San Francisco law office. He served for several years as an Archon and Federation-Cardassian Ambassdor. Eventually, he left his practice on Cardassia after his divorce and started a joint practice with Vylin Elbrunne in San Francisco until she quit after a Syndicate attack. Running his own firm in Australia, he took a leave from that to accept the position of Attorney General for President Devrix in 2408. 1 James Munroe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2362 Category:All Characters